gondalafandomcom-20200215-history
Dŷrphell
The Dŷrphell, Dyyrphell or Dyrfell (Löngrimol: dŷːrfɛ̄lː, native singular dûrphell)''' '''are a type of ancient Elven automata, created by skilled mages to be used as labourers. The Dyrfell were constructs powered entirely by magic, and their bodies usually were created from natural material, most often stone and wood. As constructs, the Dyrfell did not have a mind or sentience of their own. In stead, they operated on a set of primary orders, which vary wildly in complexity, and calculated decisions and planned action according to them. Appearance In principle, the Dyrfell could have whatever appearance their creator wished them to adopt. In practice, however, the Dyrfell were almost exclusively oversized humanoids, ranging from 1.30 m to 5 m in height (but both smaller and larger existed) with a typical human body plan. The dyrfell did, however, usually lack features such as eyes or ears, genitalia or even secondary sexual characteristics. Dyrfell bodies could be constructed from a variety of materials. Most common were stone, soil and wood, owing to the ease these could be accessed, but more exotic dyrfell have been created. Ice and liquid water have been used, as well as several kinds of metal, glass, even glass and cloth. Those who were built out of harder materials were sometimes decorated with elaborate engravings. Ice, glass and water dyrfell sometimes made use of their transparency to create stunning magical lighting effects. Use The dyrfell were commonly used in large construction works and terraforming. Because they never tired, sleep or eat, the dyrfell were perfect labourers for physically intensive jobs. Likewise, because they operated on a set of orders and were not sentient, they were also perfect for dull jobs, such as guard duty or repetitive physical labour. Dyrfell with exceedingly elaborate primary orders were sometimes used as babysitters, account keepers and even teachers, serving as talking, walking archives of information. The primary orders could later be added upon and changed, if needed, and the dyrfell could easily be deactived when no longer necessary. Because they were not actual, thinking creatures but rather something more like magic-driven robots, the Dyrfell were seen as tools and not as enslaved beings. Ultimate faith With the departure of the Elves from Sutarna and the subsequent binding of the vast majority of ambient magic, most of the remaining dyrfell became inactive. Since a certain amount of magic is required to maintain the construct even when inert, and the amount largely scales with complexity, all elaborate dyrfell fell apart or were damaged irreparably. Some of the more simple dyrfell remained inactive until the slowly rising levels of ambient magic reawakened them. At that point, where still possible and applicable, the dyrfell resumed the performance of their primary orders. Some such dyrfell were later taken and used by the Owl Spirit and the Magorian Empire during the Expansion of late 24th 4A. It is highly probable that the various myths of trolls and similar beings are based on encounters with sporadically awakened dyrfell. While the classical constructs were never aggressive, these trolls of fairy tales often are. This might be attributed to the construct being confused by no longer being able to carry out its primary orders or some sort of adverse reaction to the low ambient magic levels. Like other long-term magical bindings, the enchantments that animate the dyrfell degrade over time. It is unlikely, but not impossible, that such degraded dyrfell, being an opened-ended magical circuit, could eventually be corrupted by the Void Beyond. Category:Magic Category:Meta